<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《质子》 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903680">【勋兴】《质子》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《质子》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>质子</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1</p>
<p>离着天要亮大概还有好一阵子，张艺兴总是习惯性在这个时间段里醒过来。<br/>坐起来的时候，被子顺着胸膛往下滑，他打了个寒颤，秋意浓，不消一会儿身上都是凉的。</p>
<p>起身的时候，带着一段被脚到地上，张艺兴没有回头，直接拈起来塞回床上。<br/>手忽地触到了枕边人的腿，张艺兴像触了电一般的把手缩了回来，捡起落在地上的衣服，边披边大步往桌前走。</p>
<p>桌子正对着窗，闭得紧紧的。<br/>张艺兴坐下的时候，椅子太硬，嗳了一声。<br/>垂下头的时候，他还看得到自己臂上的青紫。<br/>天现下见凉了，身上穿得还是单衣，月白色的袍子，衣带没系起来。他总觉得这样挺难看的，身上是新新旧旧的伤痕，这衣裳遮盖不住什么，反倒在下头看起来隐隐约约的。<br/>起的这么早多半也是因为难受了所以睡不着，黑檀木的椅面儿被捂热之后，火辣辣的触感又从身后传来。</p>
<p>张艺兴探了下身子，把窗门开了条缝儿。风顺着窗户吹进来，拍到他的脸上。<br/>宫里其实是没什么景致可看的，数不尽的庭院深深，目之所及似乎都是檐角。<br/>他成日就被囿在这样一个天地里。</p>
<p>也就愣了片刻，张艺兴轻轻阖上了窗，同时不忘回头看了眼床上的人。<br/>那人还睡着，黑色的睡袍散着，被子只盖住了半个身子。一张棱角分明的脸掩在乌黑的发丝下面，嘴唇紧紧抿着。<br/>张艺兴回过身的时候，在桌前坐好，自己的脸正映在桌上的铜镜里。<br/>头发披散着，肤色有些过分苍白，兴许是脸色过分白，衬得与朱唇愈发对比鲜明。</p>
<p>面前的窗已经被自己重新关好，他下意识又瞥了一眼，眼神收回来的时候，从镜里看到了吴世勋的一双眼。<br/>就那么冷冷的望着自己，张艺兴周身像是被浇了一桶冰水，差点从椅子上跌下来。</p>
<p>吴世勋第一次望着他的时候，就是这样的眼神。<br/>随之而来的一句：“呵，要不是你吃痛叫出声来，我还当真以为是个哑巴。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喉管像是被什么东西黏住，张艺兴瞪圆了眼睛望着吴世勋，叫不出一声陛下。<br/>却见吴世勋单手撑着头，另一只手拍了拍自己面前的床铺，声音有些沉，“过来。”<br/>张艺兴咬住了牙，推开椅子，轻轻坐在床前。<br/>身子才挨到，就被吴世勋拉住拽了上去，“我让你上来。”</p>
<p>手腕上是昨天被钳制的太紧留下的瘀痕，这一抓正好碰到，张艺兴嘴虚张着，在发出声之前迫着自己把呼痛的声音咽回肚子里。<br/>只是泪珠不受控制的在眼中打转，他拼命的眨巴着眼睛，在被吴世勋拉进怀里的时候，高高扬起了头，让眼泪倒流回去。</p>
<p>这小小的动作被吴世勋看到，在张艺兴跌落进自己怀里的时候，心里突然升腾出一丝安稳。<br/>他记得那夜，张艺兴也是这样强忍着泪被自己按在榻上。<br/>喜欢哭哭啼啼的，他宫里多的是，偏偏少见这样明明吓到整个人都在抖，眼底还有一点虚张声势，像是在叫嚣着：我不怕你。</p>
<p>张艺兴的发丝扑在吴世勋的脸上，让人有些痒，香香的，有些茉莉味道，闻起来像这个人一样甜津津的，吴世勋忍不住深深嗅了两下。<br/>张艺兴就在他怀里，安安静静的，连呼吸声都非常小。吴世勋的手往下探，摸到张艺兴紧握的拳头，反手握了上去。<br/>“这么凉，还不在床上待着。”吴世勋强行打开张艺兴的拳头，把人的手紧握着。<br/>张艺兴任由吴世勋摆布，不知道该说些什么，装死他是最擅长的，只可惜偏偏吴世勋是能死人也开口的主。他轻轻叹了口气，“陛下该上朝了。”<br/>吴世勋像是笑了一声，张艺兴背对着他，却见自己被环得更紧，“还能再赖一柱香。”</p>
<p>两个人都不再说话，张艺兴身子绷着，吴世勋难得一醒来说话这么柔和。<br/>张艺兴觉得是不真实的，起码与昨天的那个，仿佛判若两人。<br/>他连大气都不敢出，只盼着天再亮一些，有宫人唤吴世勋起床。然后簇拥着他去梳洗，上朝。</p>
<p>“在想什么？”吴世勋声音传来的时候，张艺兴腰上一紧，下意识低头去看吴世勋圈着自己的手臂。<br/>也不知道对方看不看的到，只是一个劲摇头，“肚子饿了，不知道今天早膳用什么。”<br/>张艺兴感受到吴世勋的呼吸越来越近，直到肩上一沉，“可惜朕一早要去皇后宫里，不然陪你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张艺兴手在被子下，握紧了自己的衣角。<br/>有些庆幸，又有些怅然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大被里挤着两个人，不一会儿身上就暖烘烘。<br/>张艺兴靠在吴世勋怀里昏昏欲睡，眼睛闭着没一会儿，就被赵筠叫醒。<br/>赵筠是打小跟在吴世勋跟前伺候的，隔着老远在纱帐外头叫。<br/>张艺兴先被叫醒，一激灵转过头去叫吴世勋，“陛下，陛下，赵大人来了，该起了。”<br/>吴世勋皱着眉，推开张艺兴，自己坐起了身，“别喊了，就跟朕死了似的。”</p>
<p>明知道不是在骂自己，张艺兴还是心狂跳了两下，跟着就要随吴世勋起来。<br/>被子还攥在手上，就见吴世勋就转过头来对着自己，“再躺会儿吧。”<br/>张艺兴连忙拉紧被子闭上眼，听着吴世勋撩起纱帘走了出去，一行人脚步声越来越远，才长出了一口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原本他是想着等吴世勋走了就起来的，不料再睁眼时已经日上三竿。<br/>日光照在床前的方砖上，看一眼都觉得刺目。<br/>抱着被子坐起来的时候，可能睡太久了，张艺兴觉得脑袋有些沉。</p>
<p>再次下床，干净的衣服已经挂在房里了，张艺兴穿好，洗漱以后才出了内室。<br/>外间桌上早已经放好了早饭，被盖住了。<br/>伺候张艺兴的小庭看到他出了门，忙不迭上来，掀起粥，开始帮张艺兴盛。<br/>“我以为公子要起得更晚些，您看，还热着呢。”小庭把粥碗放下时，对张艺兴笑了一下。<br/>张艺兴拿起勺子，放进碗里，“一起吃吗？”<br/>小庭布菜的手抖了一下，“使不得… 陛下知道了要怪罪的。”</p>
<p>张艺兴喝了口粥，听了这话便不再勉强。<br/>拨来伺候自己的，在这宫里大概也不会是什么得意的人儿，罢了，自己一时兴起让别人难做就是罪过。</p>
<p>小庭看着张艺兴吃饭的样子像个木偶，木然将饭食机械的往嘴里送。<br/>其实他和张艺兴差不多一般大，这位敌国质子在没入宫时就早有耳闻。<br/>外界风风雨雨传的都是他多好看，小庭虽然觉得好看这一点是真的，可更多的是他身上有种在凄风苦雨里飘摇的羸弱。<br/>虽然内室自从皇上时常留宿之后，下人就不被允许进去了，可小庭有几次帮张艺兴送换洗衣服的时候，有隐约看到张艺兴身上的伤。<br/>大概这宫里只有皇上才能对张艺兴动手吧。</p>
<p>“公子，花房送来了些花，说是由着您挑。”在张艺兴放下筷子的同时，小庭挥手，让其他宫人收拾桌上的剩饭。<br/>张艺兴擦了擦嘴，望向门外突然没忍住，笑了几声，他如今倒活的更像是个宫里的娘娘了。<br/>自己身份尴尬，本来不该住在宫里的，被吴世勋强行带了进来，又强占着。<br/>这阖宫的人里，还真是有敢来巴结自己的。<br/>目光收回来，落在桌脚上，张艺兴垂着眼，“有莲花就留着，没有就什么都不要。”</p>
<p>张艺兴起了身，往院子里走去。<br/>他这院子不大，自成一体，周围没有别的人住，偏了一些，倒也清净。<br/>为了这住处，宫里闲言碎语纷纷，一时间真不知吴世勋拿张艺兴当个什么样的人物。<br/>后来，张艺兴似是也就这么安稳的悄悄住下，鲜少出门。宫里人总是那么多，嘴碎，没几天张艺兴就被大家抛在了脑后。<br/>很少有人知道，张艺兴是不能出门。<br/>质子原本不出都城便可，吴世勋犹嫌不足，画地为牢将他圈在这小院子里，不许他出去。</p>
<p>第一次提出异议的时候，张艺兴站在吴世勋面前，看着他喝退了旁人，目光灼灼的逼近，直逼到张艺兴退无可退，一记耳光随之落了下来，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，吴世勋刻薄的声音却一清二楚，“质子？你不过是弃子罢了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>院子里有个小椅子，在桂花树下头，这株金桂长得极好，现下正是开花的日子。桂花的香气铺天盖地，笼罩着张艺兴。<br/>他在树下坐了一会儿，拈起一颗落在自己肩上的桂花，回头向小庭招了招手，“我们收点桂花吧。”</p>
<p>只要在阳光下，张艺兴像是又恢复了他那个年纪的人应该有的灿烂笑容。<br/>他眯着眼指挥着小庭带着宫人扯了布来，掸些桂花下来。树下开始下桂花雨，张艺兴笑着跑来。<br/>小庭回头时，正看到张艺兴酒窝还挂在嘴边，一手遮着阳光，“公子，让人打把伞给您吧。”<br/>张艺兴摆手，“我不怕晒，今儿收了桂花要做桂花酒的，你们说用什么酒好？”<br/>大家七嘴八舌的说个不停，张艺兴跟着边笑边拍手。</p>
<p>张艺兴扶着腰，到门口的小桌上倒了杯茶，慢慢往嘴里送。<br/>秋日里北方的天气倒是怡人，除去张艺兴一个南方人，总觉得燥得不行。<br/>其他嘛，比起南方没完没了的梅雨天，北方确实更符合秋高气爽这样的形容词。<br/>宫人将他的椅子移了过来，他进屋拿了本书出来，坐下慢慢的翻。</p>
<p>只要回不到故里，作为质子，仿佛日子千秋万载都要这样过，书又翻了两页，张艺兴只觉得眼皮子涩到不行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>